Watson's Fascination
by Dutchman89
Summary: A bit of smut, Watson discovers he rather likes the sight of his cum leaking from Sherlock and more discoveries follow from there. Holmes/Watson


**Title: **Watson's Fascination  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Sherlock Holmes (2009 movie)  
**Pairing/character:** Holmes/Watson  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Watson fucking Holmes then being FASCINATED by watching his come leak outta him. I want Watson to think it is the HOTTEST THING EVER and proceed to clean Holmes up. With his tongue. Post-coital fingering and felching with a fucked-out Holmes and a deliciously curious Watson, pretty please!  
**Other Warnings: **The prompt pretty much covers it.  
**A/N: **Reviews are extremely appreciated. Honored as I am every time I see a favorite story notification or similar, nothing quite compares to even a short message.

"Watson, good God, Watson... JOHN!" with that sudden outcry Sherlock spilled his seed, drawing an orgasm from the man whose name he'd yelled in the process.

Watson couldn't help but chuckle as he lowered himself back onto the other man, catching his breath. He loved it when Holmes shouted his name during orgasm, it was one of the very few times the detective would use his given name. A rare occasion, but all the more precious for it. It meant the other man had, just for a moment, lost control. The control no amount of alcohol or drugs could influence him in the way John Watson did.

With a grunt he drew back, pulling his softening member from the other man. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he stayed very still, simply watching while one hand absent-mindedly stroked Sherlock's hip.

He could see his own seed slowly seeping from the other man. It was fascinating, utterly fascinating. Bending down a bit for a closer look Watson used his free hand to spread Sherlock's buttocks just a little bit further apart, granting himself a much better view.

"Watson? What're you doing?" Holmes mumbled, not even bothering to lift his head from the pillow.

John didn't answer, at least not in words. Instead he carefully brought a finger to the other man's opening, dipping the very tip into the semen that was slowly escaping the confines of Sherlock's body. It felt slick, more than slippery enough for Watson to hazard pushing a single digit into Holmes' hole, drawing a small moan from both of them.

The feeling was very different from anything he knew, warm and wet... but not like a woman. No, not at all.

Slowly he drew his finger back, watching in fascination as it came back coated lightly in his own cum. He couldn't help but wonder...

Swiftly, before he could stop himself, Watson licked his finger, making a tiny noise of interest at the taste. There was the taste of semen, obviously, but also... something that reminded him of musk and sweat and general manliness. Against all the odds John found himself enjoying it thoroughly and before he could rightly take stock of his own actions he ducked his head, now using both hands to spread apart the other man's buttocks as he slowly lapped at his hole.

"Good grief, Watson..." Sherlock murmured, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Going straight to the source, Watson had found, was even more pleasurable than licking his finger and he dove into the act with great enthusiasm. Without any effort to hold back he lapped every drop of semen from the other man before letting his tongue slip inside in search for more.

Holmes was by now moaning helplessly, lost in the sensations Watson was inflicting on his sensitive hole. He was hardening again in spite of anything dictated by logic and John found himself to be in a similar state, aroused beyond belief by this new found experience.

After a while, though, the taste seemed to change slightly. There was less and less semen left for his inquisitive tongue to find and while pure Sherlock wasn't a bad taste, it wasn't the taste that he'd been enjoying so much.

Luckily, he knew how to fix that... and judging from how hard he'd become his body would be very willing to cooperate indeed.

"Watson, what..." Holmes began as he felt his lover moving into position once more.

"Shhh... trust me, I'm a doctor."


End file.
